Potomkowie Slytherina
by August Pyro
Summary: Tłumaczenie „His Slytherin Descendants" Dark Cyan Star. AU. Ojciec i syn. Voldemort wiedział, że pragnę czułych słów i dlatego postanowił wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czułem, jak przelewa się przeze mnie to dziwne ciepło, kiedy z jego ust padło ciche wyznanie: „Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak ja, gdy byłem młodszy.".
**T/N:** Tłumaczenie „His Slytherin Descendants" autorstwa Dark Cyan Star, którego oryginał znajduje się pod adresem: archiveofourown.*org*/works/5745418/chapters/13239679 (bez „*")

Jeśli jesteście odrobinę dłużej w fandomie, to myślę, że nie muszę wam przedstawiać wspaniałej autorki. _His Sytherin Descendants_ to jeden z pierwszych fanfików, jakie publikowała na tej stronie. I również jeden z _moich_ ulubionych. Składa się z dwóch rozdziałów, ale drugi rozdział to ta sama historia, tyle że napisana z punktu widzenia Voldemorta. Jak zawsze – bardzo ciekawią mnie wasze uczucia co do moich tłumaczeń, więc zostawcie mi komentarz, proszę.

Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani moimi innymi projektami, to zapraszam na mój profil!

.

 _Dark Cyan Star_

 **Potomkowie Slytherina**

tłumaczenie: _August Pyro_

.

Mam czternaście lat.

A także jestem synem Toma Marvolo Riddle'a i Bellatriks Black.

Nienawidzę swojego życia. Moja poczęcie służyło wyłącznie przekazaniu spuścizny Slytherina i jego genów. Moja _matka_ myśli, że chodziło o miłość i o zasłużenie się, ale ja wiem lepiej. Tom Riddle pieprzył się z nią, bo była jedyną lojalną Śmierciożerczynią w wewnętrznym kręgu, która mogła udźwignąć brzemię jego pokręconego nasienia. Użył jej, tak samo jak użyje nas wszystkich ponownie, kiedy powróci do władzy.

Spojrzałem ponad książką, z mojego ciemnego kącika, na Bellatriks i Damona, _mojego brata bliźniaka_. Och, co za szczęście, że mogę dzielić moje brzemię z kimś, kto jest w moim wieku. Ale, właściwie, to jest na odwrót. Bellatriks faworyzuje go. Niewiele mnie to jednak obchodzi, zważywszy na to, że Bellatriks ma ku temu solidne powody.

Po pierwsze, Damon wygląda jak dziedzic Slytherina – ma kruczoczarne włosy, lekko opaloną skórę, czarne oczy i zęby ostrzejsze niż jakakolwiek inna – zwykła – osoba. Już nie wspominając o tym, że jest wysoki i krzepki, a ma tylko czternaście lat.

A ja? Mam jasnokasztanowe włosy, które mienią się brązem w słońcu, śniadą skórę i jasnozielone oczy. Jestem drobny i wystają mi kości policzkowe. Moja matka twierdzi, że barwa mych oczu pochodzi z czeluści piekieł, a włosy odziedziczyłem po moim mugolskim dziadku, którego mój ojciec zamordował; to sprawiło, że poczułem się wyróżniony.

W każdym bądź razie, nie jesteśmy do końca bliźniakami… jednojajowymi, jeśli myślicie tak wolno, jak podobno ja.

Może uważacie, że posiadanie szczupłej sylwetki i zielonych oczu _jest_ cechą Slytherina, ale wierzcie mi. Sprawdziłem swego przodka i Damon wygląda jak jego identyczny bliźniak, pomijając kozią bródkę, która jeszcze nie pojawiła się na jego chłopięcej twarzyczce.

Jednakże, nawet jeślibym wyglądał jak mój brat, to i tak byłbym niewidzialny dla Bellatriks. Dlaczego? Bo jestem Charłakiem. Lub raczej: tak wszyscy uważają. Lecz to nieprawda; jestem raczej potężnym czarodziejem, moim skromnym zdaniem; czytam grube tomiszcza, jakby były książeczkami z obrazkami dla dzieci i ćwiczę „głupie machanie różdżką" w nocy, kiedy moja matka i brat już śpią.

Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że jestem zamkniętą w sobie osobą. Nigdy nie lubiłem tych małych zebrań, które Bellatriks zwołuje dla reszty Śmierciożerców. Zawsze wtedy zamykam się w bibliotece lub moim małym pokoiku.

Widzicie, Damon jest bardzo pewnym siebie czarodziejem. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – ja też jestem pewny siebie, ale on uwielbia światło reflektorów. Jest arogancki, snobistyczny, przemądrzały, bo wie, że jego ojciec jest Czarnym Panem Slytherinem.

Kiedy byłem młodszy, Bellatriks spojrzała na mnie z góry, wykrzywiając usta, gdy Uzdrowiciel oświadczył, że jestem Charłakiem. Od tamtego dnia, nigdy więcej nie spojrzała mi prosto w twarz. Jedynym powodem, dla którego pozwoliła mi zostać, jest fakt, iż pragnie, by to Czarny Pan, mój ojciec, pozbył się mnie, gdy powróci.

To znaczy, tak mi się wydaje.

Wkrótce powróci do władzy. Te szepty i atmosfera niepokoju są wystarczającą wskazówką, by każdy mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że „Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać" nareszcie powrócił. Mnie jednak stary, dobry tatuś nie martwi. Jeśli wolą Przeznaczenia jest, bym zginął z jego ręki, to po co mam się buntować? Choć, mam plan awaryjny na wypadek, gdyby udało mi się zyskać szansę na ucieczkę.

Na co mi plan awaryjny? Cóż, Bellatriks z wielkim zapałem wychowała Damona i mnie i wpoiła nam do głowy wszystkie smaczki, które mają nas przygotować na moment powrotu Czarnego Pana. Widzicie, moc Slytherina zostaje przekazana tylko prawdziwemu dziedzicowi. To prawda, że zarówno ja, jak i mój bliźniak, jesteśmy potomkami, ale tylko jeden z nas posiada tę moc. I którykolwiek z nas to jest, Voldemort zrobi z niego swą prawą rękę, swojego dziedzica.

Nie żeby potrzebował dziedzica, zważywszy na Horkruksy, które posiada w swych rękach… Pogodziłem się z tym, że to Damon jest prawdziwym dziedzicem. Zostanie zaprzysiężony w wewnętrznym kręgu naszego _ojca_ i wtedy ja znów stanę się niewidzialny, o ile już nie zostanę zabity za bycie „Charłakiem".

Jednakże, (i to nie jest przechwałka!) _jestem_ potężny. Wiem, że jestem. Potrafię się pojedynkować szybciej niż mój brat, i rzucać zaklęcia, które wychodzą daleko ponad program siódmego roku Hogwartu. Wiem, że byłbym jeszcze lepszy, jeśli nie musiałbym się uczyć pod osłoną nocy.

I znów, _wiem_ , że Damon jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Jakże mógłby nim nie być? Jest tak arogancki jak sam Voldemort.

Och, lepiej niech ja już się nie odzywam. Nie chcę już nawet wspominać o tym, jak każdy rozpływa się nad Czarnym Panem. Voldemort jest potężny, przyznaję. Ale także – cholernie szalony.

– No dalej, mój słodki – zagruchała do Damona Bellatriks ponad jego ramieniem. – Postaraj się bardziej.

Raz jeszcze spojrzałem ponad książką na tę dwójkę i powstrzymałem mały uśmiech pełen satysfakcji. Damon próbował mówić do węża, który wił się przed nim. Oczywiście, nawet jeśliby ćwiczyło się dniem i nocą przez całe życie, niemożliwe by było zdobycie wrodzonej zdolności Wężomowy.

O, a wspominałem już, że _ja_ potrafię rozmawiać z wężami? Oczywiście, ten skrawek informacji jest również trzymany w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi.

Pewien jestem, że wątpicie w tezę, iż _nie_ _jestem_ dziedzicem Slytherina, ale naprawdę, ja mam zawsze rację. Damon jest dziedzicem. Dodatkowo, nie sądzę bym zdolny był do noszenia tytułu dziedzica, ze względu na mojego ojca. Ta praca wymaga bycia u jego boku dzień i noc. Jak mówiłem, jestem dość zamknięty w sobie… Jego obecność byłaby nie do zniesienia. Czy też, tak sobie powtarzam.

Wiem, że zbaczam z tematu, ale… Nazywam się Harrison Black-Riddle.

– Wkrótce on wróci – szepnął zachrypłym głosem Damon, gapiąc się spode łba na węża tymi swoimi slytherinowymi oczami.

Bellatriks pokręciła nosem, po czym poklepała jego ramię.

– To nie będzie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, Damon. W końcu, jesteś jego dziedzicem – powiedziała i rzuciła jedno zdegustowane spojrzenie w moim kierunku, ale ja na to nie baczyłem. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co powiedział Damon: nad tym, że naszemu ojcu nie długo już zajmie powrót.

Prawdopodobnie wnioskował tak po tym, co się zdarzyło podczas tego całego Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Neville Longbottom, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, został do niego zgłoszony przez Barty'ego Croucha Juniora. Był to całkiem przebiegły plan, ale trochę zbyt śmiały w moim mniemaniu.

Ale kto by tam mnie pytał?

Jakaś część mnie chciałaby, żebym uczęszczał do Hogwartu razem z moimi rówieśnikami. Wiem, że psychicznie jestem znacznie dojrzalszy niż oni, ale czas spędzany w tym zimnym dworze szybko zaczynał się dłużyć i rozciągać w nieskończoność. Nie mogę zabawiać się rozmową z moją matką, moim bratem, czy nawet z wężami. Zabawnie byłoby pooglądać szkolne dramaty nastoletnich czarownic i czarodziejów. Jedynym najbliższym szkolnej dramie zdarzeniem, które widziałem na własne oczy, był ten jeden raz, kiedy odwiedził nas Draco Malfoy i i jemu i mojemu bratu rozwiązały się języki i zaczęli wojnę na przechwałki pomiędzy sobą.

Zdaję się, że to moja mała słabostka… Łaknę dotyku czułości i szeptanych słów, jakie moja matka szepcze Damonowi. Łaknę czegoś, czego nigdy nie będę miał i dlatego moje serce powoli obraca się w kamień.

Ale znowu… Czy to nie do tego zostałem stworzony? Do bycia bezdusznym potworem?

Podniosłem swą książkę i skierowałem się do wyjścia z biblioteki, a _oni_ nawet nie zauważyli.

Nie poczułem na karku spojrzenia mieszkańców tego dworu. Ich rozwidlone języki machnęły za mną z czułością.

– **Potomkowie –**

Siedziałem w salonie małego dworku, który został ofiarowany mojej matce przez mojego ojca, kiedy zaszła w ciążę. Stary dwór jego dziadków i ojca. Dookoła tłoczyli się niespokojni Śmierciożercy, patrząc na siebie spod tych białych masek, które nosili.

Mój brat siedział dumnie wypięty z odsłoniętą twarzą, pławiąc się w zachwyconych spojrzeniach, jakie niektórzy Śmierciożercy słali w jego stronę. Ja siedziałem na krześle w rogu pokoju, z kapturem naciągniętym aż na oczy, spięty i gotowy w każdej chwili odeprzeć niespodziewany atak. Może jeśli posiadałbym coś lepszego niż ten postrzępiony, atramentowy płaszcz, to założyłbym coś z cenniejszego materiału… zważywszy na to, że świętowaliśmy powrót do żywych mojego ojca.

Tak, to prawda. Odrodził się ostatniej nocy. Teraz świtał nowy dzień i Ciemna Strona dreptała z kąta w kąt, a napięcie można by kroić nożem. Co za nudy… Szkoda, że nie mogłem przynieść ze sobą swojej książki. Czytałem obecnie świetne dzieło zatytułowane „Wdzięki panny Śmierci". Może i brzmiało jak tytuł romansidła, prawda, ale była to książka o najróżniejszych runach i ofiarach, jakie czarnoksiężnik mógł wykorzystać na własną korzyść. Na oku miałem pewien rytuał – rytuał, który mógłby wymazać moje dziedzictwo i zrobić ze mnie tylko Harrisona. Jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, albo może wybrałbym żółte oczy i rude włosy. Ciekawy jestem, jakby to działało.

Pozwoliłem swemu spojrzeniu zawędrować w kierunku gości przebywających w domu Bellatriks. Byli tu wszyscy Malfoyowie, śmiejący się z rozkoszą razem z najbliżej stojącymi Śmierciożercami; Bellatriks siedziała obok Damona z pokręconym uśmiechem na ustach, a Snape dąsał się w rogu naprzeciwko mojego. Ten mężczyzna zawsze mnie fascynował. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś też niespodziewanie pojawię się w Czarodziejskim Świecie, będąc Mistrzem Eliksirów o nieznanej historii. Wszyscy będą się za bardzo mnie obawiać, by ośmielić się grzebać głębiej w mojej przeszłości…

Może mógłbym kogoś znaleźć… Może nawet _kochać_ , o ile wciąż będę w stanie odczuwać tę emocję… No i mógłbym pójść do Hogwartu.

Wspominając o Hogwarcie, Neville Longbottom zdołał ujść z życiem. Żałosne, wiem. Mój własny ojciec – Czarny Pan – nie potrafił nawet zabić czternastoletniego Gryfona. Wiem dokładnie, co tam się stało. Pewnie się chwalił przed swoimi Śmierciożercami, jak łatwo by mu było zabić Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, aż jego pycha go zdradziła.

Oto i dowód, że Damon jest prawdziwym dziedzicem, nie ja. Ja po prostu obdarłbym żywcem dzieciaka ze skóry, w tej sekundzie, w której znalazłby się w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

W tej chwili Voldemort znajdował się w drugim pokoju. Oglądał go uzdolniony Uzdrowiciel z Ciemnej Strony.

Moja oczy zdradliwie uciekły w kierunku Snape'a, który rozglądał się po pokoju tymi samymi oczami, jakie posiadali moja matka i Damon. Nienawidzę tych oczu. Słyszałem, że mój ojciec miał czarne oczy, zanim przelała się w nie czerwień krwi.

Wspominałem już, że nienawidzę swojego życia? Myślę, że tak, ale wspomnę o tym raz jeszcze, na wypadek, gdybyście zapomnieli.

Mistrz Eliksirów posłał krótkie skinięcie głową w moim kierunku, gest powitania i szacunku. Prawie że przetarłem oczy ze zdumienia. Nigdy nie widziałem, by tak się zachował, nawet w stosunku do Damona. Wspominając o nim – Damon właśnie ryczał ze śmiechu z czegoś, co Draco powiedział.

Co powinienem zrobić? Nigdy nie czytałem o tradycyjnych powitaniach Czystokrwistych Czarodziejów, ani nawet Czarodziejów pochodzenia ciemnomagicznego. Jakaś część mnie chciała mu pokazać środkowy palec i zbyć go tak, jak zbyłbym każdą inną osobę, która znajdowała się w tym pomieszczeniu.

Zamiast tego również posłałem mu krótkie skinięcie głową i zatrzymałem swe spojrzenie na jego postaci. On nie mógł zobaczyć mojej twarzy ukrytej pod kapturem, ale jakoś wiedział, kim jestem. To sprawiło, że moje zainteresowanie jego osobą wzrosło.

Tok moich myśli zamarł, kiedy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, za którymi znajdował się Czarny Pan. I wreszcie, ujrzałem mego ojca.

Wygląda szpetnie.

To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła mi do głowy, ale chwilę potem uderzyła mnie jego silna aura, a atmosfera przerażenia posłała dreszcze przez kark każdej znajdującej się we dworku osoby. On… był niesamowity. No, _to_ był idealny dziedzic Slytherina.

Może i miał upiornie bladą i łuskowatą skórę, nie posiadał nosa ani włosów, ale ach – był potężny, i niestety to siła rządziła w naszym społeczeństwie.

Jego szkarłatne oczy przeszyły osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu; jego wzrok przeleciał moją postać nie zatrzymując się na chwilę, jakbym był dla niego niczym. Może nawet nie wiedział, że ma dzieci.

– Moi zwolennicy – szepnął chrapliwie i zatoczył dłonią z długimi, pożółkłymi paznokciami krąg. – W końcu jesteśmy ponownie zjednoczeni. Tym razem dojdziemy do władzy tak, jak ja powróciłem do was dzisiejszej nocy. Longbottom może i zdołał uciec, ale następnym razem mu się nie uda. Razem przekształcimy Czarodziejski Świat w świat, o jakim marzyliśmy.

Bellatriks przebiła się przez tłum i stanęła po jego lewej – miejscu należnym kobiecie, która urodziła jego dzieci. Wydawało mi się, że Voldemort się skrzywił, ale ułamek sekundy później jego twarz wyglądała jakby była wykuta z marmuru. Nic na niej nie było widać. Zastanawiałem się, jakie myśli biły się w jego głowie.

Ludzie dookoła mnie opadli na kolana i pokój wypełniły podekscytowane mamroty i pochwały. Wygląda na to, że powinien pójść ich śladem, jeśli nie chcę, by _on_ zwrócił swą uwagę ku mnie.

Kiedy opadłem na kolana, mój umysł ponownie zaczął wypełniać się myślami. Czemu tak mi zależało, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi ojca? Pragnąłem jej, odkąd byłem małym chłopcem… Marzyłem o zaimponowaniu mojemu opiekunowi, i o tym, by mnie _pokochał_. Jaki byłem głupi… Spójrzcie na mnie teraz: pochylam głowę zwracając swe oczy z dala od jego spojrzenia i wciskam się w najciemniejszy róg pokoju.

Nic nowego.

Podjąłem wtedy decyzję, klęcząc, że opuszczę to miejsce już wkrótce. Mój ojciec nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie inaczej niż na swych popleczników – już większe szanse na wyróżnienie miałbym u strażników Azkabanu. A także, byłem na tyle mądry, by wiedzieć, że jestem jeszcze młody i mam długie życie przed sobą. Nie powinienem go tak pochopnie odrzucać.

Nagle, do głowy mi przyszedł Dumbledore. Nienawidziłem starego głupca, wiedziałem, że manipuluje nawet swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami, ale znowu: on nie spojrzałby na mnie z góry za to, że jestem zamkniętym w sobie zielonookim chłopakiem.

Przepraszam, mam mętlik w głowie, dużo myślę. To chyba dlatego, bo byłem jedyną osobą, z którą mogłem rozmawiać, kiedy dorastałem. Wcale nie użalam się nad sobą, jestem raczej dobrym kompanem do rozmów, jeśli się odważy mnie bliżej poznać. Jestem trochę sarkastyczny i cyniczny, ale poza tym – jestem dobrym kompanem. Nie jakimś wyśmienitym, czy coś…

– To był długi dzień, moim zwolennicy. Muszę odpocząć, tak samo wy. Pragnę, byście zachowali mój powrót w sekrecie. Pozwólcie mi zebrać siły i wtedy uderzymy z pełną mocą.

Pozwolić mu zebrać siły? Zmieniłem zdanie, jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a… W końcu _jestem_ krwi Slytherina. Nie chcę dać się zabić. Może Snape ma jakieś laboratoria eliksirów poza granicami Brytanii. Zawsze chciałem zwiedzić Grecję.

– Tak, m'panie – przetoczyły się szepty po sali, śląc dreszcze przez mój kręgosłup.

Może nawet gdzieś nieco dalej. Może Japonia.

Odważyłem się spojrzeć w górę i ujrzałem, jak Voldemort zamaszystym krokiem maszeruje w kierunku komnaty, z której dopiero co przyszedł. Bellatriks wydała z siebie marudne skomlenie, jak jakiś żałosny pies i poderwała się za nim. Zachichotałem ponuro, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się przed jej nosem.

Moje przeklęte zielone spojrzenie pomknęło ku Damonowi i ujrzałem, jak marszczy swe czoło z rozczarowaniem. To musiał być straszny cios dla jego ego – Damona nikt nigdy nie ignorował. Witaj w moim cudownym życiu, najdroższy braciszku. Jestem pewien, że Bellatriks już dawno zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić, a teraz jest zwyczajnie zbyt tępa, by zorientować się, że Czarny Pan tylko nią pogrywał.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli wychodzić i i ja wstałem z klęczek. Nie zamierzałem wmieszać się w ich syczący tłum. Zauważyłem, że Snape podąża tuż za mną. Nie byłby to zaskakujący widok, gdyby nie fakt, że on zawsze był jednym z tych, którzy opuszczali zebrania jako pierwsi. Było to niemal nienaturalne.

Wyszliśmy z ciepłej komnaty i owiał nas rześki powiew poranka. Mój maleńki pokoik i bezcenna biblioteka znajdowały się naprzeciwko nas, zaraz obok cmentarza. Ich plusem było to, że znajdowały się z dala od pokoju Damona i Bellatriks. Ale pomimo tego, że znajdowałem się spory dystans od nich, to i tak starałem się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, zważywszy na to, że ich dwójka zawsze mogła wpaść do biblioteki po jakąś książkę.

– Mój panie? – szepnął do mnie Snape i aż zamarłem w pół kroku, gapiąc się na niego spod mojego kaptura.

– Nie jestem twoim panem, Snape. – Moja głowa odwróciła się w jego kierunku, co niestety również było kierunkiem, z którego wiał porywisty wiatr. Podmuch igrał chwilę z moim kapturem, odsłaniając moją twarz i potargane, brązowe włosy.

Zaskoczył go mój wygląd, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozzłościło. Dobrze ukrył swe zaskoczenie, ale ja widziałem, jak jego ciemne oczy błyszczą.

– Oczywiście, skoro nalegasz. – Jego głos był taki oschły, mógłbym go słuchać i słuchać. Mój z kolei był chrapliwym szeptem… Mało zaskakujące zważywszy na to, że nie powiedziałem na głos dłuższego zdania odkąd skończyłem trzeci rok życia. Cóż, pomijając oczywiście te niekończące się monologi w moim własnym umyśle.

Patrzyłem beznamiętnie, jak krzyżuje na piersi ramiona i patrzy z góry na mnie, sponad swego zakrzywionego nosa. Nawet jego nos mi się podobał.

Ten mężczyzna był jak łamigłówka i szczęśliwy byłbym, gdyby dane mi było ją rozwiązać. Lubiłem łamigłówki i zagadki i wszystko inne, co było w stanie zająć mnie na dłużej niż godzinę.

Jestem żałosny, prawda? Może spaczony z powodu tego, jak mnie wychowano, ale, z drugiej strony, przecież nie mogę za wszystko winić mojej ponurej przeszłości.

– Jest coś, czego ode mnie chcesz? Spieszy mi się. – Nie żebym szedł gdzieś w jakimś określonym celu i właściwie to _pragnąłem_ popatrzyć dłużej na tego mężczyznę, ale jednocześnie nie czułem się dobrze w towarzystwie kogoś innego niż siebie samego.

Te czarne oczy patrzyły przeze mnie i musiałem powstrzymać uśmiech. Byłem Oklumentą, a on Legilimentą. Tacy jak my nie reagowali na siebie dobrze.

– Z pewnością jesteś zajęty. – W tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewała ta oschłość, niemal sarkazm. Moje oczy nieco się zmrużyły… To _ja_ byłem królem sarkazmu. – Pragnę zauważyć, że nie jesteś zbyt blisko ze swą matką ani z bratem i dlatego ciekaw jestem, jakie relacje was łączą.

Idealnie wygładziłem moje rysy twarzy, nawet zmarszczka nie ważyła się pojawić na mej bladej twarzy. Ale w środku – za barierą mojej Oklumencji – byłem zszokowany.

Jak on śmie wkraczać w moje prywatne życie? Ewidentnie lekceważył mnie z powodu mojego wieku.

– Jesteśmy ze sobą tak blisko, jak każda rodzina, Snape. Siadamy razem przy herbatce i ciasteczkach w południe, a kiedy spływa na nas srebro światła księżyca, dzielimy się swymi największymi tajemnicami – powiedziałem, obtaczając te słowa tak dużą ilością sarkazmu, jak tylko to było możliwe, jednocześnie nie pozwalając ani jednej emocji pojawić się na mej twarzy.

Jego usta drgnęły z irytacją.

– Nie wątpię. Nie ważne. Skoro nie zamierzasz ze mną rozmawiać, to zapewniam cię, że jestem _całkiem_ niezły w Legilimencji, podczas gdy twój brat nie ma zielonego pojęcia o Oklumencji.

Zawsze wiedziałem, że mój brat wszystko zepsuje…

– I pozwól, że dodam: twój brat szanuje cię tylko odrobinę bardziej, niż śmieci, które dopiero co wyrzucił, jeśli nie dokładnie tak samo.

– Nie jestem zaskoczony. – To wszystko, co powiedziałem. Naprawdę… _Mi_ , w przeciwieństwie do mojego brata _,_ nie zależało na zwróceniu na siebie uwagi innych ludzi.

– Twojej matce bardzo zależy na tym, by poinformować Czarnego Pana o twoim istnieniu, wiesz czemu? – Jego brwi uniosły się wysoko i ze znudzeniem popatrzyłem, jak jeden czarny kosmyk jego tłustych włosów powiewa na wietrze.

– Oczywiście. W końcu, jestem jego synem. – Poszedłem śladami Snape'a i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi. – Naprawdę, Snape, pojęcia nie mam, czemu mógłbyś chcieć rozgrzebywać moje życie. Szczególnie, że jest to życie _Slytherina_ , to niezdrowe. – Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, mój głos uwiązł w gardle; nigdy nie używałem go tak często. – Chyba, że pijesz do tego, że niewiele wiem o własnym życiu?

Śmierciożercy już dawno odeszli. Zostaliśmy sami, pośród kilku nagrobków. Założę się, że Bellatriks i Damon czekali wciąż pod drzwiami komnaty, w której znikł Voldemort, jak para dobrych służalców.

Grymas na twarzy Snape'a przyciągnął moją uwagę. Jakim cudem mężczyzna miał tak niewiele wyrazów twarzy, a jednocześnie każdy z nich był tak fascynujący?

– _Uznano_ cię za Charłaka – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział „uznano" wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że wiedział, że nim nie jestem.

– Skąd to wiesz? – wysyczałem, darowując sobie zasłanianie się maską obojętności i podchodząc do niego bliżej.

– To proste: ponieważ to ja ogłosiłem, że jesteś Charłakiem, kiedy byłeś młodszy.

Wszystko w środku mnie zmarło. Kiedyś czytałem książkę, w której serce chłopca zatrzymało się z powodu szoku, jakiego doznał. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, jak taki mały chłopiec mógł doświadczać tak silnych emocji. Teraz to rozumiałem.

Odsunąłem się od niego, gotów odwrócić się na pięcie i puścić biegiem w kierunku mojego sanktuarium. Silna dłoń złapała za moje chude ramię i pociągnęła mnie w kierunku wysokiej postaci Snape'a.

– Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra. Dla _naszego_ dobra.

Gapiłem się na jego dłoń na moim ramieniu w szoku. _Nikt_ nigdy mnie nie dotknął. Dostrzegając mój wyraz twarzy, mężczyzna opuścił dłoń i zacisnął zęby.

Chwilę – jeszcze raz – co do diabła on właśnie powiedział?

– Nie rozumiem – zasyczałem jak prawdziwy potomek Slytherina. – Po co miałbyś oświadczyć, że jestem Charłakiem? Dla _czyjego_ dobra?

– Wiedziałem, że wyrośniesz na kogoś takiego, jak twój brat, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Czy to kimś takim chciałeś zostać? Kimś tak aroganckim i nadętym, kimś, kto jest ślepy na to, co się dookoła niego dzieje? Obserwowałem cię cały dzień, jesteś uważny i przygotowany na wszystko… Jesteś jak wąż, gotów, by uderzyć.

Prychnąłbym na to porównanie, ale wolałem się od tego powstrzymać, bo zamierzałem posłuchać jeszcze, jakie szalony pomysły przychodziły mu do głowy.

– Wybrałem ciebie, bo zdawałeś się potężniejszy, bardziej podobny Slytherinowi niż Damon. Wiedziałem, że będziesz potężny i zdeterminowany, by udowodnić swoją wartość, kiedy dorośniesz. Harrisonie, to _ty_ jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

Wiatr igrał z moimi włosami, posyłając brązowe kosmyki prosto mi w oczy. Spojrzałem na niego obojętnie.

– Zrobiłem to dla ciebie i dla reszty świata. Jeśli ktoś taki jak Damon zostałby nazwany dziedzicem Slytherina, to Ciemna Strona zostałaby zniszczona od wewnątrz. Może i jest potężny, ale nie jest Slytherinem. Jeśli zaś ty byś został dziedzicem swojego ojca, to przynajmniej zachowałbyś swoją godność i zimną krew.

Pomimo tego, że to, o czym mówił brzmiało niedorzecznie, to rozumiałem jego punkt widzenia. Jeśliby nie orzekł, że jestem Charłakiem, to pewnie skończyłbym jak Damon. Sama ta myśl powodowała, że żołądek mi się wywracał do góry nogami. Ceną posiadania głowy na karku była utrata matczynej miłości i czułości. Snape wiedział, że się to mi przytrafi, wiedział, że będę musiał dorosnąć szybciej.

Jeśli dwaj potężni potomkowie Slytherina mieliby mieć taką osobowość jak Damon, to Czarodziejski Świat wkrótce spotkałby swój koniec.

– To niezła teoria – odparłem jednym tchem, podziwiając Snape'a coraz bardziej i bardziej, ale nie ujawniając niczego na twarzy – ale niestety żadne z nas nie będzie czyniło honoru wybrania dziedzica Slytherina. Ten obowiązek ciąży na plecach mego ojca i, moim skromnym zdaniem, Damon się idealnie nadaje.

Jeśli naprawdę bym chciał, by mój ojciec dostrzegł mą potęgę, to poszedłbym do niego tak, jak Damon i poskarżył się, jak najdroższa mateczka nie traktowała mnie sprawiedliwie i że ja wcale nie jestem Charłakiem. Jednakże, to nie w moim stylu. Wolę, by ludzie sami zorientowali się, z kim mają do czynienia.

– Więc chodź ze mną do Jasnej Strony. Przyda im się twa pomoc.

Moje oczy zmrużyły się. Wyczuwałem tu próbę manipulacji.

Wiatr się wzmógł i mój płaszcz załopotał teatralnie.

– Czy to o to w tym wszystkim chodziło, Snape? Tak naprawdę jesteś po Jasnej Stronie i planowałeś to spotkanie od samego początku? A może to plan Dumbledore'a? Chcieliście owinąć mnie sobie wokół palca i wykorzystać przeciwko ojcu? Pocieszyć mnie, kiedy będę przechodził swoje najgorsze chwile i zaoferować mi to, o czym marzyłem?

Snape spojrzał na mnie z satysfakcją i zadowoleniem. Czułem się niekomfortowo pod ciężarem jego spojrzenia.

– Na to wygląda, tak jest. – To wszystko, co powiedział, cicho gratulując mi mojego instynktu.

– Po czyjej stronie naprawdę stoisz? – spytałem, widząc jak czyjaś postać staje w drzwiach do dworu mojego ojca. Być może był to sam Voldemort, Bellatriks lub nawet Damon. Ciężko było to stwierdzić z powodu ciemności.

– Szczerze? Jestem po twojej stronie. Jestem po środku – jestem Szary. – Pozwoliłem uśmiechowi pojawić się na te słowa. Wspominałem już, że _naprawdę_ uwielbiam Snape'a? Prawdziwy Ślizgon. – Jednak jeśli muszę wybierać, to powiedziałbym, że po stronie Ciemności.

Stałem przez kilka chwil nieruchomo, patrząc na postać stojącą w drzwiach, zapewne nas obserwującą.

– Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o księdze „Wdzięki panny Śmierci"? – spytałem i widząc, jak mężczyzna krótko potakuje, kontynuowałem. – A o rytuale _Ponurych_ _Potomków_?

Spojrzałem na jego twarz, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczeniem i podejrzeniem.

– Zamierzasz wykląć swych slytherinskich przodków?

– Nie – odparłem krótko, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. – Pragnę wymazać Riddle'a i Black ze swojej krwi, stać się nowym gatunkiem. Nie będzie mnie już nic łączyło z moim ojcem ani z matką. Zachowam swą moc, ale mój ojciec nie będzie w stanie przywiązać mnie do siebie. Nie żeby chciał tego – rzekłem gorzko, gdy dotarła do mnie ta myśl, lekko poirytowany, gdy nagle cień stojący przed dworkiem opuścił snop światła i ruszył wolnym krokiem ku nam.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał Snape, odwracając się, by zobaczyć, co przyciągnęło moją uwagę.

– Uwarz dla mnie eliksir. Ja się zajmę resztą. Nie wolno mi opuszczać terenu Dworu – powiedziałem szybko i zacząłem oddalać się od Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Co dalej uczynisz? – zawołał za mną cicho, ruszając w kierunku punktu strefy aportacji.

– Porozmawiamy, kiedy zdobędziesz dla mnie ten eliksir. – Po tych słowach zacząłem stawiać dłuższe kroki i naciągnąłem kaptur na oczy.

Kiedy dotarłem do mojego małego dworku, w którym znajdował się mój pokój i biblioteka i przyprawiające o dreszcze nieużywane korytarze, odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, czy tajemnicza postać nadal mnie śledzi, ale nie zobaczyłem już nikogo.

– **Potomkowie –**

Minął już tydzień odkąd rozmawiałem z moim idolem. Przez ten czas odbyło się parę zebrań Śmierciożerców, ale to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Pana. Nie ujrzałem nawet skrawka jego szat od tamtego pamiętnego wczesnego ranka, zważywszy na to, że nie uczęszczałem na te zebrania.

I oto znowu tu byłem: w bibliotece, o nieludzkiej nocnej porze. Damon i Bellatriks prawdopodobnie albo warowali pod drzwiami Voldemorta albo smacznie spali. Przez ostatni tydzień wbijałem sobie do swojej biednej głowy tyle informacji, ile tylko było możliwe. Musiałem być gotowy… na, cóż, wszystko.

Uwierzylibyście, gdybym powiedział, że pojęcia nie mam, co zrobię, kiedy Snape uwarzy dla mnie eliksir? Brakło mi pomysłów.

Zignorowałem węża, który przepełzł za książką, którą czytałem. To była ta sama księga, którą już wcześniej zacząłem studiować: „Wdzięki panny Śmierci". Byłem już pewien, że chcę to zrobić. W końcu – nad Slytherinem _nikt_ nie ma prawa stać. Jeśli – nie, _kiedy_ – mój brat zostanie nazwany dziedzicem, to nie zamierzam marnować reszty życia, czekając aż umrze.

– _Obserwuje_ _cię_ – zasyczał do mnie wąż wychylając się ponad moją książkę. Zignorowałem go i odpędziłem leniwym machnięciem ręką.

Nieznośny wąż zasyczał na mnie ze złością i wpełzł na tekst, który czytałem, zasłaniając go.

– _Powiedziałam, że on cię obserwuje_. – Rozwidlony język zamigotał przed moim nosem. – _Znów_.

Krew mnie zalała.

– _Zostaw mnie do ciężkiej cholery samego_! – Nie powinienem tracić tak nad sobą kontroli przed moim jedynym sprzymierzeńcem w tym wielkim dworze, ale właśnie czytałem krytycznie ważny fragment.

– Język – zasyczał melodyjnie czyjś głos z boku.

W mojej klatce piersiowej ponownie pojawił się ten szok, który zmroził mnie od stóp do głów. Natychmiast odwróciłem głowę, by ujrzeć dostojnie odzianą postać rozsiadującą się w fotelu kilkanaście kroków ode mnie.

Zamykając książkę, wstałem i ruszyłem wolno w jej kierunku. Kiedy strach opuścił mą głowę, zrozumiałem, że to mój ojciec. Z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu, na moją twarz wspiął się rumieniec. Opadłem na kolana i pochyliłem nisko głowę.

Być może to dlatego, że przyłapał mnie na używaniu Wężomowy.

Czułem się dziwnie nagi w jego towarzystwie. Mój płaszcz został w pokoju i jedyne, co na sobie miałem, to zwykły czarny T-shirt i podarte mugolskie jeansy. Stwierdzenie, że pokazywało to mój niski status byłoby niedomówieniem.

– Mój panie, nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś – powiedziałem szczerze, czując się przytłoczony jego magią.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Brzmiał, jakby moje słowa go rozbawiły. – Tak samo, jak nie wiedziałeś o tym przez cały ostatni tydzień.

Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Obserwował mnie przez cały ten czas…

– Czuję się jak głupiec – przyznałem się bardziej sam sobie niż jemu.

– To się nie czuj. Skoro pragnąłem pozostać w ukryciu, to nikt nie byłby w stanie dowiedzieć się o mej obecności. Zdecydowałem, że ujawnię ją dziś noc.

Nie byłem zdolny wymyśleć ani jednego powodu, dla którego mężczyzna mógł się tu znaleźć. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co tu robiłem? Na niebiosa, czy on w ogóle wie, kim jestem?

– Powstań, Harrisonie. – Jego ton głosu był dziwnie miękki, zupełnie różny od tonu, jakiego używał podczas zebrań Śmierciożerców.

Moja głowa poderwała się do góry, pewien byłem, że właśnie słyszałem, jak wymawia me imię.

– Wiesz o mnie?

Mężczyzna zachichotał i pstryknął palcami. Pokój zalało światło świeczek i niemal natychmiast odwróciłem od niego głowę, zawstydzony mym wyglądem.

– Bellatriks wiele mi o tobie opowiadała – powiedział i wstał ze swego fotela, zbliżając się do mnie.

To koniec… Zaraz zabije mnie za to, że jestem jego synem-Charłakiem.

– Podejdź tu i usiądź obok. Mamy wiele do przedyskutowania.

Zawahałem się, widząc, jak jego stopy zanoszą go w kierunku kanapy i jak siada. Biorąc głęboki oddech, wstałem i ruszyłem w kierunku irytującego mebla, z opuszczoną głową.

Usiadłem – proszę, zauważcie – daleko od _niego_.

– Powiedziała ci? – spytałem pustym głosem. Oczywiście, że to zrobiła, musiała mieć niezły ubaw.

– Spójrz na mnie. – Ton jego głosu był twardy i rozkazujący i dlatego natychmiast się go posłuchałem. Moje obrzydliwe zielone oczy spotkały jego szkarłatne. – Opowiadała mi niezliczone historie o tobie, ale ja wciąż nic nie wiem. – Koścista dłoń powędrowała ku mojej twarzy i odruchowo uciekłem od jego dotyku.

– Wspominała o twoich zielonych oczach i dziwacznym wyglądzie. – Obserwowałem, jak rozbawiony uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, gdy spogląda na mnie z uczuciem, które powinien zarezerwować wyłącznie dla Damona. Zadowolenie i pragnienie. – Założę się, że mimo że wyklinała twój wygląd, to nigdy nie powiedziała ci, że posiadałem ten sam zielony odcień oczu, gdy byłem młodszy, ani że to po mojej drogiej matce odziedziczyłeś barwę włosów.

Voldemort wiedział, że pragnąłem być doceniony i dlatego wykorzystywał to pragnienie na swoją korzyść. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przez moje ciało przelało się to dziwne ciepło, kiedy nagle oświadczył:

– Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak ja, gdy byłem młody.

Czułem się trochę niekomfortowo, pomimo dumy rosnącej w mej klatce piersiowej, słysząc te słowa. Wydawało mi się, że było coś, czego mi nie mówi, jakaś zła wiadomość, którą wkrótce ma wyjawić.

– Dotychczas sądziłem, że nienawidziłeś nawet wspominać o swojej matce – odparłem gorzko, odwracając wzrok od tych przeszywających oczu.

– Nie. – Przerwał na chwilę. – To nieprawda.

Jego ręka niepostrzeżenie skradła się bliżej mnie i spojrzałem na nią kątem oka.

– Nie mówmy już o cechach wyglądu, w końcu to taka błaha kwestia. To, co mnie najbardziej intryguje, to jaki właściwie powód miała Bellatriks, by oświadczyć, że jesteś Charłakiem, kiedy ewidentnie, gdy zapada noc, rzucasz zaklęcia przekraczające przeciętną wiedzę czarodzieja w twym wieku?

Wstałem. Z dala od jego ręki i z dala od niego samego. Nie był taki, jakiego go sobie wyobrażałem. Był zbyt łagodny w stosunku do mnie. Wcale mi się to nie podobało.

– Nie waż się udawać, że cię obchodzę – wysyczałem do niego ze złością, gapiąc się spode łba. – Znam cię. Ty nie masz żadnego zamiaru pełnić rolę ojca, ani kogokolwiek w tym stylu.

Nie odpowiedział, ale czułem na sobie spojrzenie jego rozbawionych oczu.

– Powinieneś być bezwzględny i obojętny – wyszeptałem, nienawidząc _tych słów_.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem, Harrison. Twoja wiedza opiera się tylko na tym, o czym Bellatriks ci powiedziała. Z doświadczenia chyba wiesz, że nie każde jej słowo jest prawdą. – Wiedziałem, że ma rację. – Prawda; jestem zimnym draniem w stosunku do innych, ale kiedy w grę wchodzi mój własny syn, to pragnę być pobłażliwy dla niego.

Zauważyłem, że powiedział „syn", a nie „synowie". To było tylko jedno słówko, ale wychwyciłem jego przejęzyczenie się.

Wstał, łatwo górując nad moją postacią. To, co następnie zrobił, sprawiło, że wielokrotnie w myślach odtwarzałem tę chwilę, raz za razem.

Chwycił mnie agresywnie za twarz i uderzył moją głową o ścianę za mną. Wyginając mój kark tak, bym musiał patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, wysyczał:

– Jeśli odważysz się wypróbować rytuał _Ponurych Potomków_ , to odetnę ci obie ręce i pozbędę się Severusa. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Oczywiście, że nie ominęło go nawet najdrobniejsze zdarzenie w jego własnym dworze. Wciąż, byłem zaskoczony słysząc to z jego ust.

– Tak…

Na te słowa puścił moją twarz i wypadł z pokoju. Pozwoliłem, by na moje usta wspiął się mały uśmiech. W końcu, mój ojciec zachował się jak prawdziwy Slytherin.

– **Potomkowie –**

Zajmowałem się sobą – choć przecież i tak przez większość czasu nic innego nie czyniłem – kiedy mój ojciec ponownie wkroczył do mego pokoiku. Rzucił jedno spojrzenie na pomieszczenie i pokazał mi gestem dłoni, bym się zbliżył.

– Chodź. Pragnę, byś przeniósł się na stałe do mojego głównego dworu.

Siedziałem na łóżku, przekartkowując „Wdzięki panny Śmierci", lecz kiedy dotarł do mnie sens jego słów, zatrzasnąłem księgę z głuchym _tud!._

– Wbrew pozorom, podoba mi się moja sypialnia. Jest _moja_. – Sądzę, że wiedział dokładnie, co miałem na myśli mówiąc „moja", ale wyglądało na to, że zamierzał mnie zignorować. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z pokoju udowadniając tylko, jak wielkim królem dramatu jest.

Nie zamierzałem pójść w jego ślady. Nie było opcji, bym opuścił me sanktuarium i…

– Rusz się – warknął i jakaś niewidzialna siła zaciskająca się wokół mojej szyi poderwała mnie z łóżka. Prawie tak, jakby nałożył mi na gardło obrożę – byłem jak pies targany za smycz przez swego pana.

Pociągnął mnie dosłownie przez cały pokój po podłodze. W garści ściskałem książkę, a mój jedyny ciemny płaszcz rozdarł się na brzegu luźnej deski podłogowej. Zaledwie ubiegłej nocy ja i mój ojciec rozmawialiśmy – niedługo zabrało mu podjęcie decyzji, aby wyrwać mnie z mojego bezpiecznego raju i zabrać do tej namiastki piekła, którą dzielił z moją _matką i bratem._

– Wstawaj – warknął Voldemort, podrywając różdżkę do góry, zmuszając mnie bym przynajmniej uklęknął. Przycisnąłem mocniej do piersi księgę z rytuałami.

– Ale ja nie chcę z tobą nigdzie iść – wydusiłem z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mężczyzna wydawał się dzisiaj inny… Było mu bliżej do Czarnego Pana niż poprzedniego dnia. Ani uncja rozbawienia nie jawiła się w jego szkarłatnych oczach. Może musiał znosić obecność Damona i Bellatriks cały ranek.

– No dalej, mój psiaku – zamruczał jak kot, szarpiąc mnie mocniej tym razem, powodując, że książka wyleciała mi z rąk i, wiedziona magią, potoczyła się prosto pod jego stopy.

Kiedy zobaczyłem, jak Voldemort wreszcie spogląda na książkę i rozpoznaje ją, po czym wskazuje na nią różdżką, krew się we mnie zagotowała. Przez czternaście lat swojego życia nigdy nie zaznałem takiego gniewu. Wiedziałem, że moje oczy błyszczą nienaturalnym światłem – zawsze tak się działo, gdy magia wymykała mi się spod kontroli – i moje ręce wyciągnęły się przede mnie w geście desperacji. Trzy rzeczy stały się jednocześnie: niewidzialna obroża znikła, moja książka poleciała prosto w moje ręce i mój ojciec stracił równowagę i postąpił krok w tył. Naprawdę, nie chciałem, by to ostatnie się zdarzyło…

Mój oddech stał się urywany, a brązowe włosy wpadały mi w oczy. Na twarzy Voldemorta nie pojawiała się ani jedna emocja. Patrzył na mnie swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami. Mimo że z łatwością wyczuwałem ekscytację w otaczającej go aurze, to kiedy zrobił krok w moją stronę i chwycił mnie za ramiona, nie zareagowałem.

– Charłak? Do diabła, wcale w to nie wątpię – stwierdził cicho, po czym mnie puścił i ponownie skierował się w kierunku drzwi. Tym razem nie używał na mnie magicznej smyczy. – Dołącz do mnie, Harrisonie. Teraz. – To już nie były żarty, naprawdę tego ode mnie oczekiwał.

Będąc tak słabym dzieckiem, jakim jestem, posłuchałem się. Cóż – nie ważyłem się sprzeciwić, nie, kiedy jego magia wciąż groźnie wokół nas krążyła.

– Dlaczego muszę się stąd wynieść? – spytałem, kiedy wezwał skrzata domowego i pokazał mu, by przeniósł moje rzeczy.

Zawiesił na mnie spojrzenie swoich chłodnych oczu i przekrzywił głowę.

– Istnieje wiele powodów. Po pierwsze, jesteś moim synem – zasługujesz na lepszy pokój niż _ten_. Po drugie, jestem już zmęczony faktem, iż muszę za każdym razem, gdy pragnę z tobą porozmawiać, przekraczać cały teren mych włości. _Po trzecie_ , chcę mieć cię blisko, kiedy wskażę swego dziedzica.

– Czyli Damona – odparłem kwaśno, zaciskając palce na księdze.

– A kto powiedział, że nie mogę wybrać ciebie?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Nawet na niego nie spojrzałem. W końcu, byłem pewny tego, że Damon jest wybrańcem. Ja miałem być tylko jego niewolnikiem i nędznym potomkiem, który przekaże dalej jego dziedzictwo. Pogładziłem, zupełnie nieświadomie, okładkę książki, którą wciąż nosiłem. Trochę mnie zaskakiwało to, że Voldemort jeszcze mi jej nie zabrał.

Może to był znak. Może nie obchodziło go wcale, czy użyję rytuału – jeśli obchodziłoby go, to spaliłby ją, by nie pozostały po niej nawet prochy. Na szczęście i tak zdążyłem już zapamiętać wszystkie kroki rytuału i zamierzałem go użyć tak szybko, jak tylko Snape łaskawie powróci i przekaże mi eliksir.

– Naciągnij kaptur – powiedział i leniwie machnął w kierunku swej twarzy ręką, kontynuując swój nieprzeciętnie szybki chód. Śmierciożercy rozsypani po dziedzińcu kłaniali się, kiedy Czarny Pan ich mijał. Ja byłem dla nich jak gdyby niewidzialny – ani jeden nie zerknął w moim kierunku. Byłem jego zbędnym potomkiem.

Rozczarowanie ścisnęło mnie za serce, kiedy poprawiłem kaptur…

Powód?

Nie znam.

– **Potomkowie –**

Ojciec zostawił mnie, kiedy tylko udało mu się ulokować mnie w „nowym pokoju". Był obrzydliwie wielki. Prychnąłem na drogi materiał, jakim obito ściany i na lśniące meble. Nienawidziłem tego pomieszczenia. Wolałbym wrócić do mego małego pokoiku z połamaną ramą od łóżka i przekrzywioną lampką nocną. Co najlepsze, moja nowa sypialnia znajdowała się w głębi dworu, z dala od pomieszczeń publicznych. Powinien się cieszyć z tego faktu, ale to tylko stanowiło kolejny dowód na to, że mój ojciec chciał, bym był niewidzialny.

Pokój Damona znajdował się dwa kroki od holu wejściowego. Tak samo pokój Bellatriks. Żeby mógł wszystkim pochwalić się swoim idealnym dziedzicem.

Wydałem z siebie oburzony pomruk i upuściłem książkę na przesadnie zdobioną narzutę na łóżku. Czemu mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? Zachowywałem się tak, jakby niemal… _pragnął_ jego uwagi, jakbym potrzebował jego akceptacji i uznania. Nigdy nie czułem się w ten sposób w stosunku do Bellatriks lub Damona. Zawsze troszczyłem się sam o siebie i trzymałem z dala od ludzi.

Więc czemu mój ojciec był inny?

 _Bo widzę samego siebie w nim. Bo chcę zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie._

Ze złością przeczesałem moje już i tak potargane włosy, chodząc w kółko po pokoju. Naprawdę, nie potrzebna mi postać ojca w moim życiu… Nawet jeśli zaledwie parę dni temu sam przed sobą przyznałem, że pragnę uczucia akceptacji. Nie powinienem jednak marnować czasu na próbach zrobienia wrażenia na kimś, kto już i tak jest zaślepiony kimś innym.

Moje oczy automatycznie powędrowały ku książce leżącej na łóżku. Odprawię rytuał. Będę wreszcie mógł ruszyć z moim własnym życiem, kiedy go ukończę.

Jakiś ruch przykuł mój wzrok i odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć siebie w wielkim lustrze. Prychnąłem. Nienawidziłem swojego odbicia w lustrze. Jego słowa zabrzmiały szeptem w głębi mojego umysłu:

„Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak ja, gdy byłem młody."

Ach, jakże tęskniłem za tymi słowami, kiedy byłem mały. Marzyłem o dniu, w którym wróci mój ojciec i zabierze mnie z tego piekła, w którym dorastałem. Pragnąłem patrzeć na niego jak na mojego bohatera – mojego wybawcę, u którego boku wreszcie bym należał… tak, jak teraz należy Damon.

Mój grymas zamienił się w pokręcony uśmiech. Odsuwając się od lustra, zamachnąłem się i magicznie rozbiłem lustro, nie używając różdżki. Mimo że odszedłem na bezpieczną odległość, kilka odłamków zadrasnęło mą skórę. Zimnymi, zielonymi oczami obserwowałem, jak ciemna, szkarłatna krew wypełnia rany i następnie wylewa się z nich. Miarowy dźwięk wypełnił pokój, gdy maleńkie krople uderzały w drewnianą podłogę.

Co za wspaniały dźwięk…

– **Potomkowie –**

Czułem na sobie jego zimny wzrok, kiedy zasiadłem niechętnie do stołu. Voldemort rozkazał mi dołączyć do siebie podczas obiadu i obecnie byłem _bardzo_ _szczęśliwy_ widząc Damona i moją kochającą matkę. Merlinie… Przecież to _wesoły_ rodzinny obiadek. Do diabła… Ale jestem _szczęśliwy_.

Ta. Wolałbym już się zabić. Po tym incydencie z lustrem, które zaszło wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia, nachodziły mnie te głupie myśli, że jeśli rytuał nie wypali, to chciałbym odebrać sobie życie. To chyba niekoniecznie coś, na co zdecydowałby się prawdziwy Slytherin, ale i tak czułem się lepiej, potrafiąc zapchać tę dziwną pustkę wewnątrz mnie. Ogarniał mnie ból i ból wydawał mi się cudowny. Nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem się zranić. Może dlatego, że Bellatriks i Damon i tak dręczyli moją psychikę.

Voldemort nie wydawał się ze mnie zbyt zadowolony. Nie wiem czemu. Już i tak mnie to nie obchodziło. Być może jego rozczarowanie spowodowane było tym, iż kazał mi nosić te śmiesznie wytworne szaty znajdujące się w mojej nowej szafie, a ja przyszedłem w swoim znoszonym płaszczu z poobdzieranymi rąbkami. Czemu mu nie odpowiadał? Przecież nie śmierdział. Właściwie to nigdy niczym nie pachniał, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

Moje wewnętrzne przemyślenia przerwało pojawienie się więcej osób w sali jadalnej. Ugryzłem się w język, widząc Severusa, Lucjusza i Draco Malfoya, za którymi wszedł Peter Pettigrew. Co za tłum. Jakże wspaniale. Moje oczy wbiły się w Voldemorta, kiedy ten posłał mi jeden ze swych firmowych małych uśmieszków. Coś knuł i nie podobało mi się, że nie wiedziałem, co to było. Właściwie… Moje oczy powędrowały ku Damonowi, który naśladował swego ojca i sam również się uśmiechał.

O, to będzie ekscytujące.

Niemal natychmiast zwróciłem uwagę na miejsca. Bellatriks stroszyła piórka po lewej Voldemorta, podczas gdy Damon zasiadał po jego prawej. Lucjusz Malfoy siedział po prawej Damona, podczas gdy jego cholerny syn-bufon znajdował się po jego prawej. Po lewej Bellatriks siedział Snape, a ja miałem zaszczyt siedzenia po lewej Glizdogona.

Moja klatka piersiowa aż bolała z prób powstrzymania się od gorzkiego śmiechu. Cóż – mój ojciec z pewnością zdołał pokazać mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce. I wszyscy obecni też to widzieli. Jeśli rozbawione spojrzenia, jakie mi posyłali, nie były na to wystarczającym dowodem, to odrażający smród Pettigrewa był. I po co ja w ogóle umieszczałem na swoich szatach zaklęcie czyszczące?

Voldemort wstał. Nie zamierzałem już nigdy więcej nazywać go ojcem. Nie chcę się nad tym dłużej rozwodzić, bo tylko stracę panowanie nad swoimi uczuciami. Taka jednak jest prawda.

– Dziękuję wam za przybycie: Lucjuszu, Severusie, Drakonie, Peterze – powitał ich Voldemort i skinął głową swoim _wiernym_ uczniom.

Zakrztusiłem się własną śliną. Czy możliwe było, by niechcący połknąć swój język? Pewnie nie, chyba że by się najpierw go odcięło. Pobieżnie zastanowiłem się nad tym, jak wygląda struktura języka. Jak nazywało się miejsce, do którego przytwierdzony był język? Więzadła języka? Nie, już wiem, po prostu mięśnie zewnętrzne języka… Pamiętałem o tym, bo eliksir wymagał aż trzech. Kiedy stanę się nowym Czarnym Panem, będę mógł trochę się pobawić, będę przecinał mięśnie zewnętrzne języka swoim wrogom i patrzył, jak połykają własne języki.

Uśmiech nawiedził moją twarz. Może wypróbuję to najpierw na Bellatriks. Suka będzie przydatniejsza, kiedy nie będzie w posiadaniu języka, który dotychczas raczył nas jej drwiącym głosem. Argh.

Spojrzałem w jej kierunku i skrzyżowałem spojrzenie ze Snapem. Mężczyzna był nieruchomy, ale leciutkie kłucie w mojej głowie mówiło mi, że pragnie ze mną porozmawiać. Nie mogłem jednak opuścić swoich barier oklumencyjnych. Odwróciłem od niego wzrok; ale i tak nie słuchałem przemowy Voldemorta. Zamiast tego patrzyłem się w bok, nie skupiając spojrzenia na niczym konkretnym. Czasem w ten sposób opuszczałem swe fizyczne ciało i pozwalałem myślom odpłynąć w siną dal. Nicość. To było najspokojniejsze miejsce, jakie poznałem.

Wiem, że będąc Slytherinem, powinienem obserwować wszystkich siedzących w pobliżu mnie, dopatrując się potknięć i pomyłek, które popełniali i które mogłyby mi zdradzić ich prawdziwe zamiary. Jednakże, teraz mnie to nie obchodziło. Moje myśli krążyły wokół rytuału _Ponurych_ _Potomków_. Właściwie, to aż czułem nutę podniecenia na myśl o wypróbowaniu go. Jeśli tylko ten cholerny Mistrz Eliksirów by się pośpieszył z moim eliksirem i zignorował ostrzeżenie Voldemorta. Czy mężczyzna nie widział, że Czarnego Pana guzik to wszystko obchodzi?

– I dlatego, pragnę pogratulować Damonowi, mojemu dziedzicowi – usłyszałem i natychmiast porzuciłem wszelkie myśli o niebieskich migdałach. Ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął na mojej twarzy. Wiedziałem, że w końcu się to stanie, ale i tak poczułem jakby uderzono mnie obuchem w twarz. Całe życie byłem tym gorszym. Zawsze pragnąłem, by mój ojciec mnie porwał i dał mi to, na co zasługiwałem.

Wystarczy.

Dopnę swoich zamiarów. Zemszczę się. Jestem wciąż młody, mam tylko czternaście lat, ale wiem, że się mi to uda.

Może…

Moje oczy powędrowały ku Snapie. Może Snape będzie potrafił wypełnić tę pustkę we mnie. Wiem, że jest zamknięty w sobie i nie potrafi okazywać uczuć, ale tak samo mój… tak samo Voldemort.

Wspominając o Voldemorcie – czułem, jak jego spojrzenie wwierca się we mnie. Postanowiłem nie dać mu satysfakcji i go zignorować. Zamiast tego, biłem brawo z resztą obecnych. Draco Malfoy wybuchł śmiechem i zagwizdał w bardzo nie przystojący mu sposób. Lucjusz ukradkiem uszczypnął go w bok. Zazdrościłem tego Malfoyowi. Nawet taka rodzina posiadała jakieś więzi.

Bellatriks, uśmiechając się z szaleństwem, puściła mi oczko. Wpadłem w furię.

– Kiedy tu podają jedzenie? – szepnął cichy głosik do mojego ucha, przerywając mój szał i, kiedy odwróciłem się, ujrzałem pożółkłe zęby Pettigrewa. Mężczyzna z pewnością przypominał szczura. Mimo wszystko, uśmiechnąłem się przelotnie.

– Nie wiem, ale też jestem już trochę głodny – powiedziałem i Peter prychnął, pomimo tego, że wcale nie próbowałem być zabawny.

Tłum w pobliżu zaszczytnego miejsca u stołu zabawiał Damona wesołą rozmową i przekazywał mu gratulacje. Bellatriks rzuciła raczej niegrzeczną wzmiankę o sile krwi Slytherina i o tym, jak strasznie by się załamała, gdyby urodziła tylko mnie. Zignorowałem ją i zamiast tego przejrzałem się w srebrnej łyżce. Moje oczy były zbyt zielone… Tego koloru pozbędę się w pierwszej kolejności, kiedy przejdę rytuał.

Spojrzałem na siebie spode łba – rozkazując moim odrażającym tęczówkom zniknąć. Moja ręka zacisnęła się na łyżce, kiedy, zszokowany, ujrzałem zmianę w swym odbiciu. Zamrugałem, po czym zamrugałem ponownie. Teraz były żółte, nie zielone. Pozwoliłem sobie na mały uśmiech. Następne w kolejce są moje włosy. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się uzyskać ciemną czerwień, zawsze pragnąłem tej barwy. Muszę jednak poczekać. Nie, kiedy wszyscy mi tu świadkami. Musiałem jeszcze trochę poudawać Charłaka, by niespodzianka się udała.

Podskoczyłem na krześle, kiedy jedzenie magicznie się przede mną pojawiło. Draco posłał mi złośliwy uśmiech, po czym pochylił się lekko za swoim ojcem, by szepnąć coś na ucho Damonowi.

– Bezużyteczny Charłak – zachichotał mój bliźniak.

Naprawdę powinienem popracować nad swoją kontrolą. Naprawdę… Powinienem, zważywszy na to, że to jedna z tych cech, które odziedziczyłem po Voldemorcie. Gniew wymknął mi się spod panowania. Spojrzałem na Damona spod swoich długich rzęs, kiedy z arogancką miną wepchnął kawałek krwistego steka do ust. Ten uśmiech nie pasował do jego twarzy. Nawet sposób, w jaki żuł mięso, wydawał się odpychający.

Mój grymas zmienił się w uśmiech, kiedy czarne oczy Damona rozszerzyły się i dziedzic Slytherina wypuścił z dłoni widelec, który uderzył o talerz z głośnym brzdękiem. Wiem, że nie powinienem sobie pozwolić na stracenie nad sobą kontroli, lecz moja magia bawiła mnie podduszeniem gówniarza. Dłonie Damona poleciały do jego gardła i dzieciak zakaszlał sucho.

– Och, nie! – Bellatriks wstała i pośpieszyła do swego ukochanego synka. Szybko poklepała jego plecy, a Lucjusz wyjął różdżkę i szybko unicestwił stek tkwiący w gardle Damona. Jednakże, nic to nie pomogło, bo to nie stek sprawiał, że chłopiec się dławił, to ja ściskałem jego krtań. Damon wpadł w drgawki, a jego usta zaczęły sinieć. Lucjusz rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, ale bez skutku.

Wściekłe syknięcie Voldemorta zdekoncentrowało mnie i straciłem wodze nad czarem. Prędko posłałem przelotne spojrzenie Czarnemu Panu, ale nim mógłbym rozpoznać jakiekolwiek emocje nim rządzące, już przeniosłem wzrok na swój talerz. Kiedy poruszenie wywołane nagłym wypadkiem dziedzica Slytherinu opadło, uśmiechnąłem się.

– Bezużyteczny… – zamruczałem, chwytając kieliszek wina. – A dziedzic Slytherina nawet nie umie porządnie przerzuć swego jedzenia. – Pociągnąłem łyk drogiego wina i zmierzyłem spojrzeniem Damona ponad kieliszkiem.

Wiem, że lubię się droczyć…

Jego twarz spąsowiała, ale zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Voldemort się wtrącił:

– Dość.

Odwróciłem spojrzenie ku Snapie. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko pod nosem. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały – posłałem mu uśmiech. Prawdziwy uśmiech. Bellatriks klepnęła go w ramię i zajęła go cichą rozmową. Z ciekawości, zerknąłem ku Voldemortowi i ujrzałem, jak spogląda na Severusa z jakąś emocją, którą nie do końca potrafiłem rozpoznać.

Wyglądała trochę jak zazdrość lub może zaborczość.

Niemożliwe; Czarny Pan nigdy nie okazywał emocji – szczególnie takich.

Ciekawe…

– Jesz to? – spytał Pettigrew z pełnymi ustami, wskazując widelcem na moje dwa ziemniaki. Popatrzyłem na niego, obserwując, jak jego policzki poruszają się tak samo jak u jedzącego szczura.

– Nie. Częstuj się – odparłem. Zawsze bawiło mnie to, jak nawet najprostsze rzeczy potrafią cieszyć ludzi.

Tak samo, jak coś tak małego jak objęcie mogłoby przewrócić moje życie do góry nogami.

– **Potomkowie –**

– Spotkamy się na cmentarzu, kiedy zapadnie zmrok – mruknął do mnie Snape, kiedy uczta się skończyła.

Pewnie zastanawia was, co działo się po uczcie… Po prostu goście przeszli do salonu i wypili więcej wina niż powinni. W tym ja… Piłem tyle, ile chciałem, zważywszy na to że i tak nikt mnie nie pilnował.

Voldemort siedział, lub raczej wylegiwał się, z arogancką miną na małym krześle w rogu. Wszyscy gromadzili się wokół niego. Zastanawiało mnie, jakim cudem on to znosi. Tylko Snape i ja znajdowaliśmy się z dala od tłumu. Ja siedziałem na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, a Snape pochylał się za moimi plecami. Oczywiście, Peter Pettigrew również trzymał się z dala od tłumu i zajadał małymi przekąskami ze srebrnej tacy.

Snape wyprostował się i ruszył w kierunku Pettigrewa, by poczęstować się wystawnym serem. Czekałem, obgryzając paznokcie – w końcu wstałem, udając nonszalancję i podszedłem do mojego ślizgońskiego idola. Prędko chwyciłem ostatnią kostkę sera, zanim Pettigrew by położył na niej swoje paluchy, powodując, że zrzedła mu mina i że się oddalił do bufetu obok.

– Wiele ryzykujesz, Snape. Jesteś tego pewny? – spytałem go. Wiedziałem, że chciał porozmawiać o dzisiejszym rytuale. W końcu – po co innego miałby chcieć się ze mną spotkać?

– Już ci powiedziałem, że pomogę. Nigdy nie łamię raz danego słowa. – Jego usta prawie nie poruszały się, kiedy mówił, ale ja i tak patrzyłem wprost na niego. Nikt nigdy nic dla mnie nie zrobił. A jednak oto był on: sprzeciwiający się rozkazom Czarnego Pana, pomagający mi. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tego dziwnego ciepła, które rozprzestrzeniło się po mojej klatce piersiowej.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotałem, spuszczając wzrok na wykałaczkę, którą trzymałem w dłoni.

– Dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści – szepnął, nie spoglądając w moją stroną, i nałożył sobie pieczonego mięsa na talerz.

– Drinki dla panów? – pisnął wysoki głosik zza naszych pleców. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem skrzata domowego niosącego tacę pełną napoi alkoholowych. Moje oczy pojaśniały, kiedy sięgnąłem po najwyższą szklankę, jaka tam stała. Potrzebowałem dużo alkoholu, by poradzić sobie z tym, co dzisiaj zajdzie.

Czyjaś dłoń złapała mój nadgarstek, powstrzymując mnie. Podniosłem wzrok, myśląc, że to Snape, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu – to Voldemort stał przede mną.

– Wydaję mi się, że już wystarczająco dziś wypiłeś. Idź już spać. – Krew się we mnie zagotowała i natychmiast się odsunąłem. Jego zimne dłonie złapały mnie za włosy, powstrzymując moją ucieczkę. – Zmień te szkaradne oczy.

– Ręce precz – zasyczałem w Wężomowie, wpierw się upewniwszy, że nikt prócz nas nie jest w zasięgu słuchu. – Nie jesteś moim ojcem, nie jesteś też mi Panem.

Skończywszy, wyrwałem mu się i z łopotem płaszcza opuściłem salon, naśladując sposób, w jaki poruszał się Snape. Ekscytacja krążyła w moich żyłach, tak samo jak dzika magia wokół mej postaci. Byłem pewien, że Voldemort ją zauważył.

Kogo jednak obchodzi Voldemort? Wkrótce to on znajdzie się na końcu mojej różdżki.

– **Potomkowie –**

Nadszedł czas. Nie usiadłem ani na chwilę od spotkania z Voldemortem w salonie. Zerknąłem ku książce leżącej niewinnie na moim łóżku i chwyciłem ją. Zrzuciłem z głowy kaptur i uśmiechnąłem się, widząc kątem oka stare plamy krwi. Wszystko wkrótce się ułoży. Pozbędę się Damona i utnę Bellatriks język. Jeszcze nie wiem, co zrobię Voldemortowi. Myślę, że i tak minie trochę czasu, zanim będę równy mu siłą.

Uchyliłem drzwi i wymknąłem się z pokoju. Wiedziałem, że na korytarzu nikogo nie ma, choć z drugiej strony – nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Voldemort obserwuje mnie przez tamten tydzień. Jedną przydatną cechą, którą po nim odziedziczyłem jest moja gracja. Jestem zwinny i moje stopy rzadko zdradzają moją obecność, gdy uderzają w podłogę.

Trochę czasu minęło, nim udało mi się wymknąć z Dworu. Nie jestem głupi – wiem, że muszę się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcę przeprowadzić rytuał bez zwrócenia uwagi Voldemorta. Och – prawie bym zapomniał: moja najnowsza teoria na temat tego, dlaczego Voldemort chce mnie trzymać przy sobie. Na pewno chce jakoś przekazać moje moce Damonowi – w tym Wężomowę. Tak, jakbym miał na to pozwolić.

Wiatr słabo wiał, kiedy pokonałem ostatnie stopnie prowadzące ku ogrodom i dalej, ku cmentarzowi. Mój płaszcz otulał mnie ciepłem. Na mojej twarzy rozciągał się uśmiech – jak na twarzy zbuntowanego nastolatka. Jednakże to była znacznie poważniejsza sprawa niż to, co mugolscy nastolatkowie robili swoim rodzicom – ja zamierzałem się ich pozbyć.

Jakaś postać chowająca się za nagrobkiem pomachała do mnie dłonią. Nie było wcale tak ciemno, zważywszy na pełnię rzucającą prawie nierealne srebrne światło. Moje oczy spotkały jego i kiwnąłem na powitanie.

– Masz eliksir? – Wyciągnąłem do niego dłonie, po czym poczułem chłód szkła fiolki na nich.

– Oczywiście. Wiesz, co robić dalej? – Snape na oczy naciągnął kaptur, ale i tak widziałem, jak jego oczy spoglądają to w prawo, to w lewo. Bał się, że Voldemort się zaraz pojawi.

– Tak. Zabierzesz mnie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, jeśli stracę przytomność? – spytałem tak, jak spytałoby bezbronne dziecko swojego ojca. Taki ze mnie spragniony mały chłopczyk…

– Dobrze – zgodził się i jego ciemne oczy napotkały moje.

Podszedłem do grobu Thomasa i Toma Riddle'ów, z łatwością przywołując kość z ich trumny. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni fiolkę z włosami Bellatriks i zachichotałem. To było zbyt proste. Wkrótce będę wolny…

Moje ręce trzęsły się, gdy ukląkłem na wilgotnej trawie wyrosłej na białej glebie. Nie musiałem nawet spoglądać w książkę leżącą po mojej prawej. Znałem wszystkie wersety na pamięć. Słyszałem swój oddech, kiedy zacząłem kreślić linie tworzące gwiazdę i kółko w jej wnętrzu. Dookoła rozpisałem istotne dla rytuału słowa po łacińsku i kiedy skończyłem, wyrzuciłem daleko kredę. Snape opierał się o kamiennego anioła, wydając się nie wiedzieć co ze sobą począć, obserwując mnie z fascynacją.

Sięgnąłem głęboko do torby, którą ze sobą przyniosłem i szybko wyciągnąłem zieloną, srebrną, czarną, białą i szkarłatną świecę, które następnie postawiłem w rogach gwiazdy. Przeciągnąłem kciukiem i palcem wskazującym po knocie każdej z nich, powodując, że się zapaliły. Następnie chwyciłem fiolkę z eliksirem oraz włosy i kość i usiadłem wygodnie w kole, który narysowałem.

Ze zdecydowaniem, skruszyłem kość Riddle'ów i wsypałem ją do eliksiru, zaraz potem dodając wstrętne włosy kobiety, która mnie wydała na świat. Potrząsnąłem fiolką chwilę, po czym potrzymałem ją nad płomieniem. Kiedy zawartość zabulgotała, przegryzłem skórę na palcu i dodałem trzy krople własnej krwi – nie mniej, nie więcej. Moje oczy zaświeciły się z niecierpliwością, kiedy mikstura zaczęła dymić.

– Już czas – powiedziałem, zresztą niepotrzebnie, do Snape'a, który przykląkł teraz w pobliżu.

– Powodzenia, mój panie – odszepnął, a w jego oczach tańczyło odbicie płomieni.

Posłałem mu uśmiech jednym kącikiem ust i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Czas… Teraz będę wolny i gotowy, by żyć własnym życiem. Nikt nie będzie mi już zawadzał. Nigdy nie będę tym gorszym…

Odrzuciłem do tyłu głowę i połknąłem eliksir.

Lord Voldemort zaryczał i zaczął biec w moją stronę.

Pijąc eliksir, czułem, jak żyły w moich rękach wypełniają się lodem. Zakrztusiłem się, ale zdołałem połknąć. Całe moje ciało trzęsło się bezwiednie. Nie mogłem jeszcze stracić przytomności. Musiałem wypowiedzieć formułę.

Czarny Pan zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Snape wstał, gotów do ucieczki. Poczułem się zdradzony, kiedy odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Jednak, byłem zbyt pochłonięty targającymi mną emocjami, by zrozumieć, co naprawdę się dzieje.

– Proszę Potomków, którzy są na dole, by spełnili me życzenie… Życzę sobie odciąć się od mego dziedzictwa. – Czar przemknęło obok mnie i usłyszałem, jak czyjeś ciało uderza o ziemię. – Odcinam się od moich bezwartościowych rodziców… Odcinam się… – Zakrztusiłem się, czując smak żółci w gardle. Światło świec zaczęło migotać, a wiatr wzmógł się dookoła mnie; jakby mnie niemal popędzał.

– Odcinam się od swej matki, Bellatriks Druelli Black. – Ból, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie poznałem rozlał się po całym moim ciele i wrzasnąłem wniebogłosy. Pochyliłem się wpół, poddając się bólowi i cudem unikając klątwy, która akurat leciała w kierunku mojej głowy.

Leżąc tak… spojrzałem _mu_ prosto w oczy.

– Odcinam się od swego ojca… – splunąłem ze złością, ciesząc się na widok jego rozszerzających się oczu. Wreszcie otrzymywałem należną mi ilość uwagi.

– _Drętwota_! – Jego kościstobiała różdżka skierowała się wprost na punkt pomiędzy moimi oczami i czar trafił mnie, zanim mógłbym dokończyć dzieła.

Wspominając tę chwilę, wiem, że powinienem postawić barierę przeciwko magii. Jednak, tak zastanawiając się teraz, może miałem cichą nadzieję, że on przyjdzie po mnie, zanim dokończę rytuał.

I przyszedł.

– **Potomkowie –**

Nie do końca wiem, gdzie się obecnie znajduję. Wiem tylko, że jestem cały mokry. Może to woda, może też pot. Może to krew, albo coś jeszcze innego. Wiem też, że cały drżę – niemal spadam z miękkiego materaca, na którym leżę. Chłodne dłonie wydają się niezwykle kojące dla mojej rozpalonej skóry, nawet jeśli tylko próbują powstrzymać mnie przed ześlizgnięciem się z materaca.

Słyszę coś… Coś na kształt skrzypienia zawiasów od drzwi, ale nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że dźwięk ten odpowiada szybkiemu tempu moich oddechów. To ja. Moje oczy próbują się otworzyć – i może im się to nawet udaje. Nie widzę nic poza czernią.

– Moje dziecko – szepcze czyjś głos z udręką nade mną. To właściciel chłodnych, kojących moją skórę, dłoni.

Otwieram usta i krzyczę.

– **Potomkowie –**

Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, jak długo już jestem nieprzytomny, ale teraz posiadam szerszą wiedzę na temat tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Mam gorączkę – to wiem na pewno – i całe moje ciało pokrywa pot. Dłonie głaszczące moje ciało należały do Voldemorta. Przechodziłem jakieś efekty uboczne w związku z rytuałem, który odprawiłem… Pewnie dlatego, że go nie dokończyłem. Czy może właśnie dlatego, że go ukończyłem?

Wiem także, że umieram. Czuję, jak moje siły witalne mnie opuszczają. Nie myślcie sobie, że wam to mówię, by sprawić, żeby mój stan zdrowia wydał wam się jeszcze tragiczniejszy… Pamiętacie, jak twierdziłem, że to Damon zostanie nazwany Dziedzicem? Miałem rację, jak zawsze. Naprawdę umieram.

Czasem łapię się na tym, jak wołam do przypadkowych ludzi. Im bardziej się skupiam, tym bardziej zdaje mi się, że wołam imię Snape'a. Tak było w pierwszym tygodniu, który spędziłem przywiązany do łóżka. Kiedy wołałem jego imię, nikt nie podchodził do mnie. Okrutny głosik szeptał mi do ucha: „On już nie jest wśród żywych", więc wrzeszczałem ponownie i rzucałem się na łóżku.

Gdy minął tydzień, zacząłem wołać mego ojca. Tym razem, zamiast bycia zignorowanym tak, jak wtedy, gdy wołałem po Snape'a, zawsze dłoń pojawiała się na moim czole, lub ktoś łapał mnie za rękę. Łagodne słowa pojawiały się zaraz potem i roztapiałem się pod nimi.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że lepiej by mi było, gdyby Voldemort nie opuszczał mnie. Już nigdy.

– **Potomkowie –**

Otworzyłem powoli oczy, by zaraz potem zamknąć je, nie znajdując w sobie wystarczająco siły. Byłem zmęczony… mimo że czułem się, jakbym spał przez miesiąc.

– Jesteś przytomny – zamruczał głos u wezgłowia mego łóżka. Spojrzałem w bok i zaszczycił mnie widok mojego ojca, siedzącego na krześle, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i jednym łokciu opierającym się o kolano, wspierającego głowę dłonią.

Sądziłem, że wygląda szpetnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy się nam ukazał – teraz wyglądał gorzej niż troll. Ciemne worki umiejscowiły się pod jego opuchniętymi, przyblakłymi oczami… Wyglądał strasznie.

W tym momencie przypomniało mi się, co zaszło na cmentarzu. Westchnąłem i odwróciłem od niego głowę.

– Spójrz na mnie – warknął i zmusił mnie magicznie, bym na niego spojrzał. – Jesteś w głębokich tarapatach, ty głupi chłopcze.

Drgnąłem na te słowa, lecz moja twarz pozostawała jakby wykuta z marmuru.

– Czemu mnie powstrzymałeś? – spytałem i nie zdziwiłem się, gdy mój głos zabrzmiał ochryple. To przez moje wrzaski. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego wybrałeś jego, a nie mnie? Po co ci w takim razie jestem?

Obserwowałem jego niewzruszoną twarz.

– Nie wiesz, czego prawie dokonałeś – powiedział, ignorując moje pytania zupełnie.

Co takiego? Prawie?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że… nie udało mi się? – To nie mogła być prawda, byłem _tak_ blisko.

– Nie, ty głupi chłopaku! – Wstał i ze złością trzasnął pięścią o szafkę nocną. Następnie dodał szyderczo: – Udało ci się pozbyć swej matki, ale wciąż masz mnie. Spójrz na siebie – wydaje ci się, że możesz ukończyć rytuał, mając zaledwie czternaście lat? Zginąłbyś, gdybym ci nie przyszedł z pomocą.

Spróbowałem usiąść, ale zabrakło mi sił, więc posłałem mu swoje najbardziej ponure spojrzenie.

– Przyszedł z pomocą? Oczywiście, że tak. Znacznie lepiej bym wyszedł, gdybym pozbył się matki _i_ ojca.

Zamrugałem, widząc, jak Voldemort opada bez sił na krzesło, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Jak możesz nie widzieć tego, że jesteś moim dziedzicem?

– Co takiego? Przecież nazwałeś…

– Powinienem powiedzieć ci przed spotkaniem… Bałem się, że nie zdołasz utrzymać tego w tajemnicy. – Opuścił dłonie, ale nadal na jego twarzy nie pojawiła się ani jedna emocja. – Wiedziałem, że będziesz moim wyborem, odkąd po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem. Twoja aura śpiewała do mnie, twoja charyzma była czystą cechą Slytherina, nawet wyglądałeś jak ja. Żaden z _niego_ dziedzic, Harrison. Ten drugi chłopak był tylko dublerem. Nazwałem go swoim dziedzicem podczas obiadu, bo wiedziałem, że pośród mojego wewnętrznego kręgu jest szpieg. Ogłaszając swojego następcę, stworzyłem przynętę, która miała wyłowić zdrajcę. Widzisz, jeśli wskazałbym swego prawdziwego dziedzica, to wystawiłbym cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie chciałbym do tego dopuścić.

Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupi byłem. To wszystko miało sens, było trochę surrealistyczne, ale zgadzało się z rzeczywistością.

– Więc Damon…?

– Został otruty na śmierć – oświadczył tak, jak pogodynka oświadcza, jaka pogoda będzie jutro. – Wiedziałem, że zdrajca jest wśród jednej z dwóch grup mojego wewnętrznego kręgu. Wyprawiłem ucztę i wskazałem przynętę. Okazało się, że rzeczywiście zdrajca przebywał wśród nas tamtej nocy. Pracował dla Dumbledore'a.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze i odwróciłem wzrok.

– Peter Pettigrew? – spytałem.

– Zgadza się.

– Ale… Nie mogłeś po prostu dodać im wszystkim odrobiny Serum Prawdy do napoi? I przesłuchać ich? Lub torturować? Lub cokolwiek innego, byle nie… _to_?

Na jego usta wkradł się uśmiech i na moje ramiona wstąpiła gęsia skórka.

– Potrzebowałem dobrej wymówki, by go zabić.

– Zabić Pettigrewa?

– Nie… Twojego „brata".

Musiałem spojrzeć na niego jakoś krzywo, bo zaraz dodał:

– Będziesz moim dziedzicem, Harrisonie. Wiem, że wasza dwójka nie dogadywała się, i nie obchodzi mnie nikt, kto zawadza mojemu dziedzicowi. Równie dobrze mogłem zabić go własnoręcznie – wytłumaczył, po czym przerwał i spojrzał na mnie z ciemną iskrą w oczach. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, przez co przeszedłeś podczas swego dzieciństwa. Moja przeszłość była podobna i dlatego chciałbym, żebyś od tej pory miał lepiej. Zasługujesz na to – jesteś moim synem, moim prawdziwym i jedynym synem. A ja zawsze chronię to, czego _pragnę_ …

Wiem, że powiedziałby „kocham" zamiast „pragnę", gdyby zdolny był odczuwać miłość. Teraz doskonale rozumiałem tego mężczyznę. Zobaczył siebie w mojej postaci i teraz prędzej zginie, niż nie dostarczy mi tego wszystkiego, czego jemu samemu zabrakło, gdy dorastał. Teraz miałem ojca, a on miał kogoś, kto będzie niezłomnie stać u jego boku – kogoś, kto go zrozumie.

– **Potomkowie –**

Stałem przed lustrem, w końcu godząc się z moim nowym wyglądem. Zmieniłem się od czasu tamtej pamiętnej nocy na cmentarzu, zważywszy na to, że straciłem każdą cechę, jaka łączyła mnie z Bellatriks. Byłem wyższy, ale wciąż chudy. Moje włosy nie zmieniły się, ale zielone oczy zdawały się promieniować. Moje kości policzkowe i jabłko Adama wciąż były wydatne, ale moja twarz zdawała się bardziej… trójkątna. Moje brwi były węższe, a kończyny dłuższe i chudsze.

Wyglądałem zupełnie jak Riddle.

Pozwoliłem, by uśmiech rozciągnął się na mych ustach. Byłem Slytherinem, byłem dziedzicem mojego ojca.

Na mojej szyi zawisł Horkruks mego ojca – medalion Slytherina – a na jedynym z palców spoczął sygnet naszego rodu. Moje szaty były w głębokim zielonym i czarnym kolorze, a brzegi obszyte były srebrną nicią. Jeśli jeszcze się nie zorientowaliście: byłem wyszykowany. Znacznie bardziej, niż gdybym założył ciemny płaszcz, który wciąż posiadałem. Powód mojej elegancji?

Dziś przypadała ceremonia przedstawienia Dziedzica Slytherina.

Szkoda, że Snape'a i Bellatriks to ominie. Snape zginął w noc rytuału – Voldemort go zabił tylko i wyłącznie targany zazdrością i nienawiścią. Nie byłem zbyt zadowolony ze swojego ojca, kiedy się dowiedziałem, więc odpłaciłem mu zabijając Bellatriks. Nikt nie potrafił stwierdzić, co się stało z jej językiem, kiedy odnaleziono jej truchło. Irytował mnie fakt, że mój ojciec zdawał się bardziej rozbawiony niż zły.

Oto więc byłem: trochę zdenerwowany ceremonią. Nie powinienem być, zawsze chciałem, by się to stało; szczególnie, że w końcu mogłem utrzeć Malfoyom nosa. Jakaś część mnie chciała, by Damon tu był, by Damon był świadkiem tego, jak sprawy się potoczyły.

Dłoń opadła na moje ramię i spotkałem wzrok ojca w naszym odbiciu lustrzanym.

– Nie denerwujesz się chyba, co? – spytał z drwiną w głosie.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ojcze. – Moje serce zacisnęło się absurdalnie na dźwięk słowa „ojcze". Powinienem poprosić go, by pozwolił mi stworzyć Horkruksa, przynajmniej pozbyłbym się tych rzewnych emocji.

Kiedy spojrzałem na dłoń, która ścisnęła moje ramię, wiedziałem, że to było dla nas jak objęcie. Moje życie wreszcie się zmieniło na lepsze.

Razem byliśmy niepokonani.


End file.
